


Darcy, You're A Star

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [13]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bruce Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Depression, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loved him; she truly loved him and wished he would see things in a more positive light… But after everything he'd been through and what he'd seen, done and more... She knew what he had, affected millions around the world.<br/>After everything Robert Bruce Banner had been through, it was no wonder he suffered with depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy, You're A Star

**Author's Note:**

> a present to my readers of my series Mistakes and Shattered Hopes, to tide them over for about a week or so because I’m starting college soon and I’m busy with family and stuff and getting ready for college

**Darcy, You're A Star**

Sometimes when Bruce is on the rooftop alone, he’ll stay there for hours and just watch the stars across the seemingly endless black sky. He won’t talk and he’ll be by himself and he’ll keep to himself, just like always.  
Darcy would watch him and say nothing – her heart breaking because her favourite scientist, the lovely and yet lonely scientist who had been through so much would still think he’d always be alone and no-one would ever love him for the ‘monster’ he was

Darcy loved him; she truly loved him and wished he would see things in a more positive light… But after everything he'd been through and what he'd seen, done and more... She knew what he had, affected millions around the world.  
After everything Robert Bruce Banner had been through, it was no wonder he suffered with depression.

She loved him and wanted to make sure he knew she’d be there for him, no matter what.  
The next night, when he was on the roof, Darcy silently slipped her hand into his larger one and smiled up at him.

“Hey” he spoke softly; looking down at her  
“Hey, big guy” she whispered “It’s okay, I know. I’ve been there.”  
“Darcy, I… I’m a monster…”  
“No, you’re not Bruce. But I’m staying right here, I’m not running. I want you to know, I’ll always be here for you. I love you, buddy. Things will get better, you'll see.”

He looks at her with sad eyes and she knows he’s holding back tears. He can’t understand how she can love someone like him and he wants to hold her hand and more, but he’s too ashamed of himself and he pulls away.  
For several months after that, he says nothing to Darcy. Too scared of saying ‘I love you’ back, because it’s been too long and he hates himself, doesn't want to see her get hurt and on top of that, he doesn't believe her.  
Darcy keeps an eye on the scientist because she cares too much and she knows what depression can do to you, she cares and loves him for who he is and in times like this he needs all the support he can get.  
She supports him wherever she can and he appreciates that. He genuinely starts to smile and she likes it – finds it adorable but then she wakes up and Bruce has gone out of town on a trip, he didn’t tell anyone but he left a message promising he’d be back.  
She never hears from him for a month

Then one day she receives a message from JARVIS, saying there has been a delivery for her to the tower and Stark immediately wants to know who its from but Darcy says she has no idea, because she genuinely doesn't. When she goes down to collect it, she knows- she knows who it’s from.

Stark asks what it is and she looks up and smiles, opening the small package to reveal a certificate. Bruce had brought a star in the sky, a constellation… and named it after her.  
He'd left her a message with it, which read

“Now nothing can shine brighter than you”

It was his way of saying thank you, for bringing him hope.

And when he came home, just like he promised – Darcy was waiting for him. Just like she said she would.  
Bruce still had a long way to go, in a battle of his own but he was starting to get better. Because he realised, thanks to Darcy, that he was never alone.


End file.
